Lottery games have become a method of raising revenue for state and federal governments the world over. Traditional scratch-off and on-line games have evolved over decades, supplying increasing revenue year after year. To increase interest and participation, some lottery games provide players a bonus in the form of a multiplier that can be applied to prizes won in the base lottery game. An additional game or drawing determines the multiplier, if any, to be applied to prizes won in the base lottery game. If the multiplier was awarded, all players participating in the multiplier portion of the game who also won the base game would have the same multiplier applied to their base game prizes, i.e., players, although winning different amounts in the base game, share the same multiplier value as a group. The present invention provides for different multiplier values to be assigned to various players of a base game and allows for weighting of such multiplier values as desired.